The Prefect Probe No More
by Unspoken Goodbyes
Summary: I'm Continuing this for Prettykitty473 i may change her idea a bit but it will be worth it in the end
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own G-force blah blah blah... Okay so with that over and done with i would like to say that I'm continuing this Story which was originally writtten by Prettykitty473 it may be a litttle different so bear with it um please reveiw,subscribe and tell me what you think so with out farther a do The Perfect Probe No More.**

* * *

><p><strong>Juarez's POV:<strong>

It was another day at our headquarters, and I was updating my facebook. Blaster and Hurley were playing on their mini wii I knew this as Hurly was complaining that Blaster cheated, and Darwin was checking out his new motorcycle, his pride and joy. Yes, it was all normal indeed, until _she_ came along.

At lunchtime, Ben left, probably getting some equipment for us like he always does. So we didn't think twice about it. We did start to worry, though, at 8p. Normally he isn't out that late. We all started to speculate what he could be up to, when we heard his car come up the driveway. He came in with a silly little grin on his face and a box in his hand. We stared at the box curiously. He came in and placed the box down on the table and started to explain himself.

"Sorry I'm late, but I heard at the last minute from my friend about a guinea pig that, if she wasn't given a home today, was going to be a hairspray tester for suave. As you guys can probably tell, I got to her in time. Without further ado, I present to you: Abby".

And with that, he opened the box. Out stepped a honey-coloured guinea pig, about my age and size. I hate to say it, but she looked cute. And I wasn't the only one to notice. Blaster and Hurley were checking her out. Darwin was also, but in a different way.

"So what can you do, Abby?" He asked, "Do you have any strengths or weaknesses you might want to tell us about?".

So she responds, in an _Australian accent_, all of the things she could do. It was an annoyingly long list. Only Darwin seemed to pay any attention to it (the list). The other two couldn't seem to get past her accent long enough to know what an ego-maniacal chica she was. Neither could Darwin much, for that matter. He tried, though. You see him and Blaster like me. Hurley does a little bit, but food is much more important to him than any girl could be. Or so I thought. I sighed. Oh well, at least Darwin's trying.

Anyway, so she was droning on and on, and I kept getting more bored by the second. She saw this, and said that maybe we would like to see what she could do instead of tell us. I told her that I'd rather see it tomorrow and get spared from her today. She looked hurt at my words. Blaster, Hurley, and even Darwin looked shocked and mad at what I said. I could see that they were about to say some pretty mean stuff, so I quickly scurried off to my room and shut the door. I was safe in there. They knew better than to enter without my permission, and they also knew that I wouldn't give them my permission. Not tonight, anyway. _Sigh. _I am _so_ going to get it tomorrow.

* * *

><p>So what do you think it basically the origainal but it'll change over time so REVEIW love Unspoken Goodbyes<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaurez's POV:**

"Another day to either enjoy or regret," I posted on Facebook. Yes indeed, today was going to be something. Abby was going to show us her stuff after breakfast, or so I was told by Darwin when he knocked on my door this morning. I'm kind of nervous about seeing them again. Even I have to admit that last night's behavior was a little rude. It was, though, true. You can tell already that she thinks she is something special. Please, I've done a lot more than her. I have invested a lot more time and energy into this team then she ever will! I mean, who was one of the millions of guinea pigs nationwide that stopped the world from total doom? I'll tell you who: me. Not her, me.

Just as I finishing up on facebook a very old friend of mine popped up His name was Adan he worked for the Spanish government we were best friend but then came the time that Ben took me away to join G-force, "Hey" was written I the tiny blue box. "Hiya" I quickly replied then the conversation just flowed we talked about old times and we'd been up to recently, I would have loved to talk longer to him but he had to go so I reluctantly got up and went to breakfast. Everyone else was already there and had been for so time. They didn't say much to me, and I didn't' say much to them. Obviously, we all wanted to put last night behind us. Blaster and Hurley were talking to Abby all through breakfast. Darwin and Ben were talking about some future equipment. I was wishing that I had an iPod to listen to instead of everyone else enjoying each other's company.

After breakfast was over, Abby started to show us her moves. I don't really know what she did, I zoned out after a minute. All I know is that everyone else looked really impressed. Oh well, she still isn't better than me. She finished after a while, and started taking bows. Wow. What a diva. Blaster went up to congratulate her, and how did she reward him: _by giving him a kiss on the cheek_! On top of that, she was looking at me smugly the whole time. That's it. **It**. **Is**. **War**! Screw trying to put last night behind me.

Well, Blaster stood there like a love-stricken fool for about a minute, until he noticed me glaring at Abby. He told me off, and then whisked her away to who knows where while I stood there feeling betrayed. How could he have done something like that! He knew me way longer than her! I can't believe it. That perfect chica is stealing my men. And there isn't much I can do about it. There isn't much at all.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys were going to go with Ben and check out some tools for new equipment. Abby said she would stay, so, of course, I stayed too. The boys looked worried and gave me a lecture on how Abby is new and that I should be nice to her. Please. As if.

So they, with reluctance, left. Abby said, to nobody in particular, that she was going to go and train. That gave me the opportunity I was looking for. If she's gonna be a witch, then so will I. I snuck into her bathroom. Hello soap, meet my friend, honey. I'll just leave her here to get acquainted with you. Bwahahahaha!

I went to the training area to see if she was there, but for some reason she wasn't. I wasn't too worried; in fact, I was hopeful. Maybe she got eaten by a hawk. I then went to my room and watched TV until the boys got back. Abby obviously got them on her radar, because she appeared as soon as the boys stepped in the house. Darn, hawks are so unreliable. You want to know something: that chica is a really big flirt. And the boys just eat it up! Men, watcha gonna do? She asked them to please pardon her appearance, she was working hard. Funny, she wasn't working but maybe half the time they were gone. Anyway, to my luck, she said she was going to take a shower. I skillfully took no notice, and didn't look at all suspicious. I went to my computer room and went to go on the computer, but there was a problem. The system was crashed! The only thing you could see was Abby blowing a kiss and words saying "gotcha loser!" on the screen. I am sorry to say that I might have freaked out a little. There was screaming, and a few tears. Darwin tried to comfort me, and Blaster kept insisting that it wasn't her. Hurley was too busy eating a muffin to notice that anything was wrong. That witch is going to pay, and soon. Seeming as she is in the shower. And speaking of her in the shower…is that her I hear screaming? Ah. Music to my ears, and happiness for my soul. Blaster went to see what was wrong with her, which was a big mistake. He got an earful. You could hear what she was saying as she was coming down the hall to my room. Darwin took one look at her, and one look at me, and said, "meeting in the living room. Now."

We all went to the living room, and sat down. Darwin was pacing back and forth, looking angry and serious. Blaster was looking furious, and Hurley actually put down the muffin to listen. Darwin asked us both what we did and why we did it. Then he gave us a strict lecture. And finally, he took the other two out into the hall to discuss what they should do to us. As soon as they left, we glared at each other. But we didn't dare speak, for fear that the boys would hear us. It didn't matter anyway, our eyes spoke our hatred of each other for us. When the boys came back in, we quickly looked at them and only them. We were about to hear our punishment.

"You two haven't taking a liking towards each other, that much is obvious," stated Darwin, "but now you guys have taken it too far. Hurley, Blaster, and I have talked it over, and we have decide your fate: you shall." "I don't care Darwin" I said as I glared at them as I left the room. They stood there as I walked out they didn't even turn round to watch me go. Actually I don't care anymore


	4. Chapter 4

At the moment I was lying underneath my table trying to fix my computer since that little witch crashed it. After about fifteen minutes of replacing cables and endless cursing the computer made the comforting whirling noise. So I slide out form underneath the table a sat on my spinning computer chair. I had only just logged into facebook intending to write away my problems when the door swung in and Abby strode in.

I turned round in my chair planning on shouting at her till the middle of next week, but before I could even open my mouth she started talking.

"Right lets get this straight once and for all shall we?" _what the hell is she up I thought._

"I only going to say this once do you hear so listen up I'm here now and I always get what I want" _oh here we go_ "and right now I want you gone I don't care where you go but you should never return her and if you do your face won't be pretty anymore" _I knew it she's worse than a cat I a bad mood ughh just wait till the boys hear this._

"You what?" I practically screamed.

"Well I would have thought it was obvious that no one wants you here seems and Darwin, Blaster, Hurly and Ben all like me better that well you" I just glared at her like she was the devil herself wait sorry she is.

"Oh and Juarez is you tell the boys about his well they will take my side one way or another so there's no point really". She smirked.

With that she left my room. I collapsed on my bed. She's right they all love her; ever since she came they had being paying attention to her. She said I should leave go far far away but where? Spain yeah I should got there I can speak the language and I have a friends over there they would love to have me right?

That's it I'll ask Adan if they could have me as a member of there team so I e-mailed him saying something came up ad weather I could join there team. His response was almost instant he said sure we'd love you have you on our team I'll arrange a flight so I can come pick you up in 3 days time. I replied back saying that was fine I'd meet him at the airport.


	5. Authors Note please read

Okay thanks for the great support with this story i would just like to say a few things 1. I know there are many versions of this story but I have permission from the original to continue this and make it my own 2. I am in the process of writing some new chapters so keep checking up they should be on soon any whoo Love you guys for being so supportive and i hope you continue to be xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later….

The alarm on her phone buzzed indicating that it was 8' o clock. _It's time to get ready _she thought. This would be easy as G –force were out on a recon mission, so she could easily get her stuff packed and ready for when Adan would pick her up.

She started by getting her tough military standard back pack from her closet and packing a selection of her clothes. Once there was a padded layer she spans round to see if there were any items she wanted to take with her. She spotted a picture which sat idly on her bed side table, t that frame was a picture of a happier time when it was just her and G-force. _Hm_ she thought _I'll take it for the sake of it_ she placed it gently in her bag and proceeded to fill her bag – when her room was bare she sat on the bed and thought about what she was giving up. Her family.

She stood up and made her way quietly over to the door, she didn't look back. She walked down the dark stair well and when she came to the main room she stopped and scanned the room. There sat ben reading the newest mission she wouldn't be going on. She slide past and ran through the small door and the bottom of the door used by humans.

Outside sat in ball rolling ball was Adan she hadn't seen him since she was younger, he had grown, he stood tall and his fur was the black as the night they were stealing away in. His fir was roughed up in areas giving him the bad boy look, which most girls would fall over themselves to see.

"Jaurez" he said his voice was like liquid chocolate. " come here" I walked over and he wrapped me up in is arms.

I almost broke into tears but I couldn't no here not now. " Let's go – I'm ready to start my new life" I said smiling at him .

"Sure" he smiled back and helped me into the ball as we drove off.


End file.
